Nacht für Nacht
by Greyback bit me
Summary: Ein kleiner Auszug : "Die braunen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, welches so unschuldig aussah, während er schlief. Seine sonst so wunderschönen braunen Augen waren geschlossen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich leicht mit jedem ruhigen Atemzug den er tat. " / L x Light


**Nacht für Nacht**

**L**

Leise öffnete ich die Tür. Nur einen kleinen Spalt breit, gerade so groß, dass ich hindurch schauen konnte.

Ein leerer Raum.

Das war alles was ich sah. Lautlos schlich ich mich in den Raum. Stimmen waren vom Nebenzimmer zu hören. Leise, immer wieder darauf bedacht ja keinen Laut von mir zu geben, schaue ich woher die Stimmen kamen. Im Fernseher lief gerade irgendeine Nachrichtensendung, die den Zuschauer anscheinend nicht interessierte, denn er lag da, schlafend. Die braunen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, welches so unschuldig aussah, während er schlief. Seine sonst so wunderschönen braunen Augen waren geschlossen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich leicht mit jedem ruhigen Atemzug den er tat. Den Kopf auf den Armen und die Beine leicht angewinkelt. So lag er da.

Ich trat heran. Immer noch darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen, was ihn wecken oder mich „enttarnen" konnte, denn eigentlich durfte ich dort nicht sein. Nicht dort, bei ihm, mitten in der Nacht. Nicht dort, wo sonst auch Misa war die, wie ich schon feststellen musste, jede Nacht bei ihm sein konnte,

sich an ihn kuschelte wenn sie fror. Doch heute Nacht war sie nicht bei ihm. Das ist die erste Nacht, nach so vielen Nächten, in der ich mit Light alleine war.

Und ich durfte nicht dort sein.

Gefühle für einen Verdächtigen, wie tief konnte ich noch sinken? Die Gefühle zu verdrängen hatte ich schon versucht, doch es scheiterte jedes Mal, jedes Mal wenn ich in seine Augen sah.

Doch wie alles an Light, nicht nur seine Augen, nahm Misa in Anspruch.

Und nicht Ich.

Ein kalter Luftzug streifte mich und Light fröstelte leicht, was ja kein Wunder war: das Fenster war offen. Ich schloss es und blickte auf die hell leuchtende Stadt.

Im Fenster spiegelte ich mich. Mein schwarzes, wuscheliges Haar fiel mir wie immer in die Augen. In diese müden ,kalten, schwarzen Augen.

Das Sofa und damit auch Light spiegelten sich ebenfalls im Fenster und sobald ich Light wieder beäugt hatte, füllten sich meine Augen mit Trauer. Ich sah Misa vor meinen Augen, wie sie Light umarmte und bei ihm war. Wie oft wollte ich mit ihr tauschen, derjenige sein, der Light umarmte seine Nähe und Wärme spürte. Doch das ging nicht und so musste ich die Eifersucht und Sehnsüchte ertragen. Nicht nur das er verdächtigt wurde ein Massenmörder zu sein, Light war auch sicher nicht schwul.

Ich machte den Fernseher aus. Nun war vollkommene Ruhe eingekehrt, nur das leise atmen von Light konnte man hören. Ich trat zu ihm, beugte mich zu ihm runter und tat etwas was ich noch nie gemacht hatte, und nie machen sollte, doch das verlangen war zu groß. Meine Lippen streiften für einen kurzen Moment seine Lippen. Es war ein kurzer Moment, zu kurz für meinen Geschmack, aber mehr konnte ich mir nicht leisten, ich war sowieso schon in Schwierigkeiten. Alleine schon dort zu sein war nicht richtig.

Schnell schlich ich aus seiner Wohnung in meine.

Die Wärme seiner Lippen spürte ich noch auf meinen eigenen. Ich legte mich in mein Bett, schloss die Augen und schlief ein, ohne etwas zu denken oder zu träumen. Aber mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

**Light**

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Ich war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Der Fernseher war aus, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern ihn ausgemacht zu haben. Aber es war nicht so wichtig und ich stand schnell auf. Wenn ich Glück hatte würden alle, oder besser ein bestimmter jemand, schon schlafen.

In seinem Zimmer angelangt, sah ich ihn. Schlafend. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„ L, wenn du wüsstest", sprach ich leise und ging langsam wieder in meine Wohnung. Es war eine Wohltat Misa nicht an mir hängen zu haben.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch, die letzen verbleibenden Stunden Ruhe noch nutzend. Ich arbeitete die Nacht durch oder besser: ich versuchte es, doch meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu L.

**Misa**

„Ich bin wieder da! ", verkündete ich fröhlich laut und weckte damit Light, der auf dem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war. Er fiel vom Stuhl und schaute mich verschlafen an.

„Guten Morgen", strahlte ich ihn an.

Light schien in Gedanken verloren zu sein und so hüpfte ich freudestrahlend raus zu den anderen.

**L**

„Guten mooorgen !". Etwas lautes, aufgeregtes, nerviges jagte mich aus meinem Bett. Aus meinem doch so kuscheligen Bett.

„Du schläfst ja noch", kam es von der putzmunter wirkenden Misa.

Ich sah sie genervt an und schmiss sie raus.

Meine Stimmung war dahin und das am frühen Morgen schon. Ich berührte meine Lippen und da viel mir die letzen Nacht wieder ein.

Und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf mein Gesicht.


End file.
